When a leakage typically occurs on a ball valve mounted in a pipe line for gas or fluid (petrochemical material or the like) due to abrasion or scratch of a sealing portion within the ball valve, three or four sealant fitting are mounted in one ball valve to allow not only a sealant for fluid interception to be rapidly injected but also a lubricant for keeping smooth operations and functions of the valve to be filled/injected if necessary.
However, according to the conventional sealant fitting nut as shown in FIG. 4, it is configured to allow the sealant to be injected by means of one ball closely attached to an injection port by a coil spring and to have a function of preventing a fluid back-flow in a sealant injection groove within a body of the fitting, and is also configured to have a vent cap thereabove which is coupled by means of nuts and must be removed/disjointed by unfastening screws (cap nuts) when the sealant needs to be injected, which is so burdensome that a rapid improvement is required.
In other words, the conventional sealant fitting having the sealant injection groove therein is configured to seal/intercept internal fluids of high pressure by means of one ball which blocks the injection port by means of a spring mounted at an inner lower portion of the injection groove as described above, so that there always exists a potentially high possibility of leaking fluids out of the valve when foreign materials are stuck in or scratches occur on the ball.
In addition, the sealant for internal fluid interception can be injected only after the vent cap mounted on the upper portion of the fitting is completely unfastened and removed when the sealant needs to be injected due to an emergency, which thus significantly degrades a rapid control resulting from the emergency.
In addition, the conventional sealant fitting is additionally assembled with the vent cap having a large outer diameter and mounted on the upper portion of the fitting by means of screws as described above, so that a significantly large space for mounting the same is disadvantageously required.